Fallen Ashes
by just.another.jo
Summary: Bella is a young vampire who hopes of escaping the bloodthirsty lifestyle of a vampire. She follows orders from her sire to steal a mysterious box, but when she is caught by the most feared vampire hunter alive a string of unpredictable events take place.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Just wanted to mention this is my first fanfic though i have read several (hundred) so go easy on me and I do apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes, I can't help it, its a curse! Also this is a total A/U fanfic and I've even changed some characteristics of SM vamps a bit, so don't hate me. And before anyone decides to take me to court Stephenie Meyer owns all characters and i first got this idea from a short story by Karen Mahoney. OK I think thats it! Enjoy!**

*Prologue*

I had my whole life planned, set out like an empty highway, it had all been right there. I was ready. I was one of those people, the ones who just knew. I knew exactly where I was going, what I wanted to do, who I wanted to be. I think that pretty alright for an 18 year old chick. Most kids have no clue what the future holds in store for them, or maybe they did but once they walk out of those tall, iron gates of school they don't even have a recollection of their plans. I'd like to say 'Not me' but that would sorta be a lie, I didn't exactly follow my plans either, not because I forgot, or because I lost interest. No. I remember everyday what my life could have been, that makes it worse sometimes. Makes me hate it more. It's not all glamorous you know? It's not romantic, or mysterious in fact sometimes it's down right gross! I honestly can say I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy but obviously some people would, some creatures that is, because here I am, complete with a cliché scar on my dramatically pale neck. How it came to be there is a long story, but then again so is my life/non-life. Ten years ago today, I became what I am now, the living dead, a bloodsucker (always so dramatic). I'm a vampire and "I come to suck your blood!" kidding! Sort of.

**Chapter 1**

They were all gathered in a small, dank room. It was a good thing vampires weren't claustrophobic, I began to imagine the powerful group of vampires all twiddling their pale thumbs and breathing unnecessarily in large gulps, shifty eyed...

"Miss swan, Miss swan" My musing were interrupted by an angry, smooth voice. That was me, I thought I need an ingenious response here.

"Uh, yes?" and that was it.

"Will you be ready to leave tomorrow?" The vampire questioned, but I knew better. That wasn't a question, it was an order. I hadn't been listening, I had no idea what I was getting myself into when I replied.

"Of course sir."

The vampire nodded his head staring intently, his glowing blue eyes had charcoal black flecks his gaze sent chills down my spine, whatever i had gotten myself into I knew I better deliver because if I didn't I highly doubted I would walk away from him alive. Or undead.

As we strolled under the half moon along a poorly lighted street I decided to come clean about not paying the slightest amount of attention at the council. I knew Demetri would be pissed but i didn't particularly want to go on this 'mission' without a clue whatsoever, besides he needed to loosen up a bit. I sighed I guess it was a good thing vampires can't read minds or anything.

"You haven't been feeding enough" He said breaking the silence

"I've fed more than enough" I scowled.

He fell silent but i knew i hadn't heard the last of this discussion. My thoughts drifted back to my earlier questions, i'd have to ask sometime, I sighed.

"Spit it out!" Demetri`s sharp voice hissed. I sighed again, but didn't pause for very long because that would really make him mad and that was something I couldn't really afford. He was my sire, my maker and therefore my superior in every way. What a load of - He turned his dark, sinister eyes to me effectively halting my thoughts, his short dark hair blew over his eyes in a casual disarray. Eyes which were now boring into mine.

"So," I attempted a casual demeanor " What and where an i going tomorrow?"

He tsked, "My dear Bella," he drawled out my name

"No sense of self-preservation" he almost looked disappointed. Almost.

Before I could question his rather disturbing comment he continued with a cruel, wry smile playing at the corner of his lips.

" Aro want something, something from a house in Seattle."

I knew that name, it instantly made my dead body shiver. He was 'the man', the guy with all the marbles, I almost laughed at the thought of Aro playing with marbles. Almost. Aro was probably the oldest and most powerful vampire to ever not live. When his name was mentioned one word came to mind 'SHIT'.

"What exactly am I, uhh, retrieving"

"A box" I raised my eyebrow "Wooden, jewel incrusted." He elaborated, then continued

" You will seize it from the vampire hunters home" he hissed the last part with hatred and glared into the dark as my eyes popped out of my skull and more jaw hung slack. The Vampire hunter, the ghost buster for vamps. I was in serious shit, if I could I would've burst into tears right there, but I sucked it up. There wasn't anything that could be done now, I was surprised to find that I was alright with dying. Besides I sort of already was. Dead.

I walked though a dim ally way alone after talking with Demetri, I went through our conversation trying to reassure myself. I didn't particularly want to die, I wanted to be able to see my family again even if it was from afar. I shook my head I didn't want to think about that, not now. I stretched my slender arms looking at the paleness in both admiration of the beauty and disgust at what it represented. I stomped on grumbling, all this fuss for a stupid box. I was ready to leave in the morning, I didn't have anything to pack I had to leave it all at home. I couldn't help it then, I lost myself in memories, but instead of thinking of my family I thought of that night, the night my life literally ended and _this_ began.

_~flashback~_

_The road ahead shone from the rain that had covered the surface of the cement with it's wet shimmer, set off by the full moon. An eerie silence seemed to fill the air despite the yelling and chanting of partying teenagers behind me. All the noise, yet it still felt so silent. I took a moment to be grateful the raging party wasn't at my place. The noise, the laughs and screams,the music and the alcohol. It was supposed to make her forget. It was meant to be an escape. Just for a few hours to be away from the depressing sorrow that strangled me at home. Since my mother had died, My brother just slept, walking around like death itself. Charlie was worse, my father couldn't handle it. He wasn't even really there anymore, just his body. A rustle in the bushes had startled me I looked up not bothering to call out 'who's there'. It didn't matter._

_I turned back, by now the party was several streets away._

"_Hello" a strange, accented voice broke the loud silence. The polite greeting sent a chill down my spine. I swung around drunkenly. There was a dark shadow, I could just make out a mans figure and glowing blue eyes. Somewhere under her drunken haze her common sense was yelling at her to run, but it wasn't yelling quite loud enough_

_~End of flashback~ _

I shook of the memory, I was enough to make my blood run cold, only my blood isn't mine it was someone else's. I frowned I had to stop doing that I'm a vampire I can't feel sorry for the peo- I stopped myself, this wasn't helping. I had asked Demetri how the hell I was supposed to manage to steal something from the Hunter. In response I was told he was on a _business_ trip. He had practically growled the word business for obvious reasons, there was only one _business trip _the hunter goes on and that would be vampire killing spree. By now the sun was just peaking out over the horizon lighting the dim streets in it's orange glow, it hurt a little. Like standing too close to a camp fire, but nothing I couldn't handle. The colours of the sun rays stretched and reached across the sky, it would've taken my breath away, if I had breath. I didn't.

I stuck my hands in the pockets of my shaggy, cheap jacket and continued down the alleys with my head down, looking at my combat boots as they dragged along the ashfault making thick thuds with each step I took towards Seattle.

**A/N Thats it! I would really love to hear any feedback or comments you have or just thoughts, if it's worth continuing or not etc. etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry! I know it's been a while, but I won't bore you with lame ass excuses. Beforehand I'd like to point out again that vampires have different characteristics than SM's twilight ones, if you get confused I'm happy to answer questions about that. **

**All characters belong to a certain lucky someone who managed to dream up the hotness that is Edward Cullen and Jacob Black...lucky chick**

**Chapter 2**

I watched the houses fly in monotone coloured blurs, despite the fact I wasn't really even looking, they weren't truly blurs but perfectly defined and detailed to my 'enhanced' eyes. I caught every cob web, each speck of dirt, all the shadows in my sight. I sighed it wasn't as interesting as one may think.

I focused my thoughts. I was heading towards the hunters house in a old, run-down bus, I didn't know much about him, the hunter. Being a vampire I imagined I wouldn't really have time to ask any personal questions, simply because of the dilemma caused by having my head chopped of and rolling about on the floor before I could get into a real deep and meaningful chat.

I pursed my lips, I was hungry. I grimaced I had horrible timing, the bus was packed as were the people. Packed full of hot, pulsing blood, shit! I thought, I just drooled, well thats a loser move. I needed to feed, soon. I wanted to full energy for my doomsday mission.

I couldn't quite keep the cringe that crept across my mouth away, I knew what the feeling was. The one that twisted in my gut and inched throughout my body. Guilt. I'd always felt it, each time that familiar burn starched my throat, I always pushed it back it wasn't my fault. I didn't get a freakin' choice. Cliché or not, it was kill or be killed.

I sighed, pressed my lips tightly together and sat on my cold, pale hands. It was going to be a long bus ride.

I stepped out into the chilling air, glad to be off the bus from hell. I was seconds from sucking some stupid teenage boy who's blatant checking me out was starting to piss me off, I settled for a cold, murderous glare. I think he pissed himself. Loser.

Now, reminded of my thirst, I went hunting. For most vamps finding prey is easy

Step 1: find stupid human (not hard)

Step 2: In true vampire fashion suck their blood and kill 'em

For me however the process took hours.

Every time I thought I picked someone thoughts of their families and friends and lives spread like a plague through my head and I'd have to let them continue on with whatever the hell they were doing.

By the time I finished the black blanket that had laid silencing all of Seattle had begun to lift and steaks of bright colour stretched along the sky, lighting up everything with a gentle morning glow. It seemed out of place, or was it just me. Regardless I stomped down an alley towards the address I was given. I grumbled under my breath, the hunter. GOD!

I had been reassured he was away but I couldn't help the tingle of fear that ran straight to my lifeless bones. Cullen. Thats all I really knew, his name was Carlisle Cullen and he could take down vampires like a motherfu-

I stopped myself, no, the last thing I should be thinking about is how the hunter could turn me to dust before I could say 'I vant to suck vour blooood' I took a deep, albeit unnecessary, breath.

I was ready to sneak into the house of the predator of predators (thats me.) I was hopeful that if I succeeded I might get some time off, away from the vampire politics and viciousness of the vampire lifestyle. Maybe I'd go see my family, see Alice my sister...

I didn't have time to dwell, I was outside the house which was really a flashy apartment. I took out the paper that read the address then the number 13. Floor 13, dammit! I tried not to take that as an omen.

I walked up to the huge door, it was locked. I was contemplating how I'd break in when a unfamiliar voice broke my musings

"Need to get it" it inquired

I turned to come face to face with a tall boy who looked about 18, he was pale but not sickly so like me, he had brownish-red hair like copper and deep green eyes. He smiled kindly.

"Yea..." I didn't say anymore not really wanting to draw attention to myself. He reached passed, unlocking the door with a solid _clunk_ opening it for me as I shuffled in. Looking up in time to see a giant mirror, I reacted quickly jumping out of the way of it's reflection. It would be a dead give away, it's not that I don't have a reflection, I do. It just isn't 'constant' it flickers, shimmers almost like a hologram. Either way not exactly normal.

I turned to look at the boy, to see if he noticed, I doubted he would. Humans aren't exactly observant. I met his gazing eyes, a brief flash of emotion filled his eyes but disappeared quickly. I muttered a thank-you a raced off to an elevator.

I stood in the small space alone humming the _Mission Impossible_ theme, I thought it was fitting. The doors dinged cheerfully and I stepped out into a corridor sort of space. Standing in front of a big-ass double door.

Something was seriously wrong, if I was alive my heart would be beating a mile a minute. The doors were cracked open, someone had to be inside, my mind raced.

I hardly had time before of was hit, hard. I fell, being tackled roughly. I didn't even really register what was happening. I felt a burning pain. Searing. Then I was being dragged abruptly and forcefully. I pulled and wretched trying in vain to get free, it was fruitless. I gave in, letting myself be dragged cringing in pain. I didn't want to give up but for now I gave in.

**There you have it! I do appreciate reviews! Let me know what you thought or any questions, **

**and for the record in my story vampires are hurt by pure silver and crosses! I'll try and update as soon as possible. See ya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Happy 2011 everyone! And before you say it, I know it's been a really, really long time since I updated, sorry. I won't bore you with excuses though. I'll update again soon (seriously!, i will) and thanks for everyone's comments/favorite-ing**

**Also I read a comment about the fact that if vampires are hurt by crosses they can't have guilt and Bella does in my story by MaEsTaMa which is a very good point (so good work) and is true in Vampire 'logic' and some myths but there are also many stories (new and old) which depict vampires with 'consciences' that are hurt by a cross. I kinda mixed and matched vampire myths in this story so sorry if something is weird but I figure since their mythical creatures I can make them do anything I want (SM made them sparkle!) :) thanks**

**Ok so heres chapter 3...finally **

**Chapter 3**

My eyelids were heavy and my wrists stung. I began to become more aware of things gain, the pain in my wrists and ankles increased. It was a searing pain, like fire licking my flesh away.

My eyes flew open. A normal person would be disoriented. Not know where they were perhaps, or confused as to how they came to be there. I, however was acutely aware of the details as I looked down in dismay.

"Aww man!" I winged

My pale, skinny wrists were entrapped, imprisoned in overtly thick and heavy silver shackles. The restraints were attached to a chunky chain which in turn was deeply embedded into the stone wall.

The pain was hard to ignore, I hissed, the silver was burning my flesh, digging deeply into my pale skin and scorching my skin tissue.

I pulled against the cuffs, it only served to dig the restraints further into my red, burning flesh. I hissed again.

"I wouldn't do that, It'll hurt"

A familiar voice echoed from the corner of the dimly lit room, my head snapped towards the noise, and there he was. Mr. super-hot-door-opening-vampire-kidnapping-guy. I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh, yea?" I questioned sarcastically, pulling again on the chains despite the pain.

He laughed sadistically in response and my eyes narrowed further.

"Your a stubborn little leech, aren't you?"

"I prefer the term _Vampire_ thank you, and yes I'm stubborn. I've been told it's quite endearing" I countered trying to sound casual through the sharp burning string of the silver as I struggled against it.

I was getting no where I decided, so I began to ask questions in hopes of uncovering a piece of crucial information, no matter how small that might help me to get out of here.

"Who are you? What the hell do you want?... asshole!"

I demanded, throwing in 'asshole' for good measure, he laughed - then stopped abruptly

"My names Edward Cullen, and the questions not what I want but rather what you doing here" He laughed again " 'sides your not really in a position to be demanding answers from me"

By this point my eyes were narrows to slits, and a scowl was etched on my face. I clenched my jaw, my teeth snapping together and tugged forcefully on the chains with all my strength.

There was a sudden jolt and the chains gave way slightly. I silently rejoiced at my renewed sense of hope.

Then it dawned on me, my hope extinguished like a flame with no oxygen. Cullen. Hunter.

I froze glancing up to the boy, he was to young to be the hunter. Did he have a son?

"Your his son?"

Even I heard the defeat in my voice, I tried to rein it back. Be brave.

"The one and only, bloodsucker" He replied bitterly.

As he responded I discreetly pulled on the chains again, and they gave a little more. Only then did I realize the crossbow hanging lithely from his trained hands. I searched my brain for some comic relief, if there was to be any know would be the time. Nothing came to mind, my sharp wit vanished in the danger of my situation.

Distraction, I need to distract him. It wasn't exactly a plan but it was a start, and I nedded a start.

"You don't seem to happy about that" I commented as way of diversion.

He huffed and crouched down holding the cross bow aimed so casually towards me that I could almost believe it was a simple child's toy.

"I could be worse" He said cryptically, then elaborated "I could be a bloodsucker" His piercing eyes looked right through me.

"Oh. but it is worse," I shot back sarcastically " your a _murderer" _I spat the last word at him baring my fangs. We glared at each other, daring each other to break their gaze.

"What's your name bloodsucker?" He said, breaking the chilling silence

"Swan, Isabella Swan" I replied James Bond style whilst tugging at the cuffs, they burned my pale skin, digging in an burning my cold flesh painfully.

"How old are you?" He shot off the next question, like a doctor before they examined you.

"Am I on a game show, is this a survey?" I replied, side stepping the question

I sighed exasperated and irritated. I still pulled at the chains trying hard not to whimper as the silver burned into my flesh. He laughed at my comment. I sighed.

"Eighteen, I'm eighteen." His eyes eyes hardened, cold and deadly again.

"No, your not. Your a leech, you don't age. You may look eighteen but your unnatural, twisted."

"I'm 28, okay, douche? Who are you calling twister, MURDERER" I screamed at him angrily. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, I hardly even admit it to myself but this was a touchy subject.

"You've been a bloodsucker for ten years?" He said, more to himself than me.

"Yea, problem?"

"No, you just act younger"

"Well if I'm gunna be young forever, I may as well act it" I sighed

The chains were so loose now that one more tug would rip them from the wall but Cullen Jr. still had that cross bow, another distraction was in order...

"So..." I began, trying to think of an amazingly fascinating topic to talk about, then I remember the look to Cullens face when I had mentioned his father, the vampire hunter...touchy subject?

"What's it like being the son of a vampire slaying... guy" I questioned with mock seriousness. He looked up, his eyes shining with... anger? I could' quite tell.

I pulled again at the chains expecting them to fall from the wall only to be disappointed. They weren't as loose as I thought.

"Your not going to get out of those you know?" the anger fading from his eyes.

I scowled at him, purposely loudly shaking and rattling the chains.

"You look cute. you know that?"

"Go screw yourself!" I shot back

"That's no language for a lady to be speaking" He tsked with mock disappointment. I pulled the chains again and shifted my body to hide the fact they were getting very loose.

He looked dawn at his phone. "Waiting for Daddy to call?" I mocked, Cullen simply rolled his eyes.

"You gunna kill me or what?" I asked, not planning to actually give him the chance.

"Your already dead, as far as I'm concerned"

"Is that what Daddy told you?" I continued to jeer "Gp find out some stuff for yourself" I continued.

"Once I get my degree, I will. I'll be traveling with him."

"'_Traveling' _don't you mean hunting, _Killing_" I snapped

"So what?" He shrugged "Your a 'killer'" He pressed on "I mean, don't tell me you've never killed a human" He challenged

I felt my face start to drop into a sad expression, I caught myself and frowned instead of showing weakness. I looked at the floor discreetly hiding my face. I didn't like thinking about _that. _Humans. I didn't have a choice, I'd alway regret that- I stopped the train of thought, suddenly growing angry this boy had found my weak spot.

"I don't have to answer you, your holding a freakin' cross bow at me" I replied icily

"You can't even answer the question, see what I mean?" he snarled with his lip curled in disgust, but I saw something else in his eyes as I looked at him, curiosity? maybe pity? I couldn't tell.

"You don't know anything, I mean, how _old_ are _you"_

"Shut-up bloodsucker" he snarled

My wrists and arms felt heavy and hurt unbearably but I pulled with everything I had left ignoring the searing pain of the silver cutting in and burning my flesh. I was rewarded with a satisfying crash and thud as the chains burst from the wall and hit the hard floor. The cuffs still on my red burned wrists but I was free, no longer attached to the wall.

Cullen had the cross bow, aimed at my heart, but I could hear his erratic heartbeat. I knew he was frightened. I wasn't about to stand around and wait for him too shoot, so I moved. Fast.

I put my hands down and flipped my legs up into his left arm which held the bow and heard a satisfying crunch of bone, and just like that he dropped the weapon, it landed on the floor with a solid, thick '_thunk'_ and Cullen was left gasping in pain.

I moved again, pinning him to the floor and pushing the crossbow out of his reach. he struggled against my hold, but I was stronger.

"Quit struggling" I said sweetly, smiling

"Get off me, freak" he still struggled

"Flattery will get you everywhere" I pushed my knee into his injured arm, Causing Cullen to howl in pain.

"Bitch" he gasped

"Your the one who tied me up and planned to dust me with a cross bow." I scoffed "I think that makes _you_ a bitch, so I'd say we are even" I finished

"So you going to bite me? is that it?" he asked

It was then I noticed the thin trail of blood from his mouth to his chin from a cut on his lower lip I probably caused in the struggle, I was suddenly very thirsty.

I licked my lips and leaned in Cullen's eyes widened. I bent down and touched my lips to where the blood dribbled down onto his chin. Then trail my kiss to his lips lingering there. He tasted of pain and desire.

I pulled away full of regret and bloodlust. I had to get out of here, but I needed to find that box, whatever it was, that was the reason I was here.

I got up, but before I could step any further. Cullen's leg swung around and pulled on the chains still attacked to my feet - I had forgotten about those, shit! - and tripped me, I landed on the ground next to him as he leaned over above me and kiss me.

He deepened the kiss, I didn't know what was going on, but it didn't matter right now.

I felt his lips on mine, they were warm and soft. I finally leaned back and pulled away looking at him his lip quirked up in a crooked half smile.

"If you let go of my hand I can get up" he said casually, his tone so neutral. No trace of pain or fear.

I released his hand quickly, I hadn't even noticed I was holding it, and pushed away from him grabbing the chains with both hands and pulling hard and with a '_clank'_

they broke apart, easier than those that had encaged my wrists.

I quickly took the loose chains that were still attached to the wall and hurriedly bolted it around Cullen's ankles. They wouldn't burn him like they did me, but they would keep him there.

"Alright Van Helsing, where does your father keep a certain jewel encrusted wooden box. about so big" I motioned a box with my hands.

"Is there a trophy room or something?" I questioned

"Nup, no trophy room" He shrugged nonchalantly.

I had no time for this at all.

"If you don't tell me, I'll just rip this place apart, _after _I take out your knee, like I did your arm" I pointed to his left arm which he cradled

His arm twitched towards the cross bow across the small room. I brought my foot down on it with a _'crunch'_

"Hurry up Cullen" I tsked

"Fine. Um, there is no trophy room but there might be a wooden box in his room in the third draw down in the cabinet"

I smiled sweetly and blew him a kiss and jogged out feeling slightly guilty for leaving him locked up, he probably needed medical attention... arg I was going soft...er

**Hope you enjoyed, I know alot of you will be like "WTF?" about this chapter... both characters are confused too :) See you soon! xox jo**


End file.
